


If Mickey Were A Poet - 3

by ArtsyAfrodite



Series: If Mickey Were A Poet [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyAfrodite/pseuds/ArtsyAfrodite





	If Mickey Were A Poet - 3

I grip the handle  
of my gun, white-knuckled  
and lock-jawed in  
a fit full of fury.

_BANG._

I hold the metal like  
it’s life, palm caressing,  
because the only   
tenderness I can give  
is to things that promise  
something won’t live.

_BANG._

I never learned to  
hold anything else the  
way I grip this gun,   
be it a waist, a hand,  
the back of a neck -  
your waist, your hand,  
the back of your neck.

_BANG._

I see you standing there  
iron-eyed, persistent,  
the roses in your cheeks  
growing red, [matching](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50272973753/if-mickey-were-a-poet-3)  
the hue in your hair.

_BANG. BANG._

I shoot a [peripheral](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50272973753/if-mickey-were-a-poet-3)  
glance, you scream my  
cowardice and inconsistency -  
Look at you?

_BANG. BANG. BANG._

Then as you walk away,  
so sure as you are  
livid, I realized I have held  
something other than  
this gun…

_BANG._

The [beats](http://artsyafrodite.tumblr.com/post/50272973753/if-mickey-were-a-poet-3) and swells,  
the center of your  
chest, the only assurance  
and the sound it  
struck  
in  
me…

_PANG._


End file.
